It is known that oscilloscopes are used in connection with passive probes for contacting a device under test. The oscilloscope and the passive probe establish a test and measurement system.
Passive probes are known that have a trimmer for capacity which is used for adapting the passive probe with regard to the input capacity of the oscilloscope, for example the measurement channel of the oscilloscope being used. This is also called probe compensation which has to be performed prior to measuring a device under test by using the oscilloscope and the passive probe.
This probe compensation has to be done every time when the passive probe is connected with the oscilloscope. In case the probe compensation has not been done, the measurements performed with the test and measurement system are not usable due to errors related to a mismatch due to the missing probe compensation.
The probe compensation is typically done by connecting the passive probe with the oscilloscope and selecting the channel that is connected to the passive probe. Further, it is required to adapt the settings of the oscilloscope appropriately by adapting certain characteristics, for instance the triggered threshold in an appropriate manner. In addition, several other settings have to be done such as selecting a horizontal scaling, a vertical scaling, an offset, a position, a trigger source, a trigger level, and an averaging. These different settings have to be done manually in order to set the channel of the oscilloscope correctly that is used for probe compensation.
Afterwards, the oscilloscope has to be reset manually such that the settings are applied that are used for the measurement in order to perform the measurements intended by using the test and measurement system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient possibility to perform probe compensation such that measurements can be done in a more efficient manner.